blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chicken Circus!/Gallery/3
Hunting for Roosty S4E1 Blaze, Darington and chickens search for Roosty.png S4E1 Where are you Roosty.png|Roosty! Where are you? S4E1 Yellow and blue chickens look under a rock.png|He's not under here. S4E1 Purple chicken looks in a tree.png|He's not up here either. S4E1 Green chicken looks by a log.png|Roosty, are you in there? S4E1 Green chicken peeks in, orange chicken pops out.png|Not here! S4E1 Roosty appears on a rock.png|There he is! S4E1 Everyone sees Roosty.png S4E1 Roosty runs across a rock bridge.png S4E1 Chickens heading for Roosty.png S4E1 Roosty reunites with the circus chickens.png S4E1 Darington "Look how excited they are".png S4E1 AJ notices the bridge breaking.png S4E1 Circus chickens shocked.png S4E1 Bridge breaks on the other side.png S4E1 Circus chickens stranded.png S4E1 Darington "No way to get back".png Commotion at the bridge S4E1 Darington "We'll save you".png S4E1 Blaze "I've got an idea how".png S4E1 Blaze launches his tow hook.png S4E1 Blaze hooks up to the chickens' rock.png S4E1 Darington can ride across.png S4E1 Darington shows his tightrope unicycle.png S4E1 Darington balances on the rope hook.png S4E1 Darington beginning to ride across.png S4E1 Blaze and AJ encouraging Darington.png S4E1 Circus chickens encouraging Darington.png S4E1 Darington reaches the chickens.png S4E1 Darington "Hop on".png S4E1 Chickens jump up.png S4E1 Chickens get on Darington's pole.png S4E1 Darington losing his balance.png S4E1 Chickens swaying back and forth.png S4E1 Darington isn't balanced.png S4E1 Blaze "Get the same number of chickens on both sides".png S4E1 Darington asks the chickens to switch sides.png S4E1 Chickens about to switch sides.png|Circus chickens...SWITCH! S4E1 Chickens spin around on top.png S4E1 Do I have the same number of chickens on both sides.png|Do I have the same number of chickens on both sides? S4E1 No, not yet.png|No! Not yet! There's one chicken on one side and seven on the other! S4E1 Darington stumbling again.png S4E1 Roosty giving the chickens instructions.png|Switch again! S4E1 Chickens spin around again.png S4E1 Now am I balanced.png|Now do I have the same on both sides? S4E1 Darington is balanced.png|Yes! There’s four on one side and four on the other! I’m balanced and can go! S4E1 Darington and chickens reach the other side.png S4E1 Chickens pose around Darington.png S4E1 You saved all the chickens.png S4E1 Roosty hugs Darington.png S4E1 Darington "Get you back to the circus".png S4E1 AJ "You've got a show to finish".png S4E1 Blaze "Get everyone to the circus extra fast".png S4E1 Use Blazing Speed.png S4E1 Blazing Speed infuses Darington and the chickens.png S4E1 Blazing Speed request.png S4E1 Blazing Speed activation.png S4E1 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington zoom back the other way.png S4E1 Chickens enjoying the ride.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington speed away together.png Crusher the Incredible, part 3 S4E1 Pickle takes the stage yet again.png S4E1 Pickle "Let's hear it one more time".png S4E1 Pickle presents Crusher the Incredible yet again.png S4E1 Crusher on stilts.png S4E1 Pickle "Stilts that are even higher".png S4E1 Pickle activating a remote.png S4E1 Crusher's gets a little higher.png S4E1 Pickle "And even higher!".png S4E1 Stilts extend more.png S4E1 Crusher up even higher.png S4E1 Crusher "That's as high as these stilts can go".png S4E1 Pickle "Except...".png S4E1 Pickle "They can go even higher!".png S4E1 Pickle presses the remote once again.png S4E1 Crusher petrified.png S4E1 Stilts extend to their highest height.png S4E1 Crusher tries to keep his balance.png S4E1 Crusher falls off the stilts.png S4E1 Crusher lands in a bathtub.png S4E1 Pickle "Ta-da!".png The chickens return S4E1 Circus door.png S4E1 Blaze jumps through the curtain.png S4E1 Darington jumps through the curtain.png S4E1 Chickens jump through the curtain.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington return with the chickens.png S4E1 Audience cheering the return of the circus chickens.png S4E1 Darington "Everyone's cheering for you".png S4E1 Blaze "They can't wait to see your show".png S4E1 Roosty thinks.png S4E1 Roosty brings out a chicken hat.png S4E1 Chickens present chicken hats for Blaze, AJ and Darington.png S4E1 Darington "They want us to be in the circus, too".png S4E1 Darington getting his chicken hat.png S4E1 Blaze and AJ getting their chicken hats.png S4E1 Darington "Now come on, everybody".png S4E1 Darington "It's circus time!".png Epilogue: Joining the circus S4E1 Blue chicken flips through the air.png S4E1 Blaze juggling chickens.png S4E1 AJ and chickens balance on balls.png S4E1 Darington in the cannon.png S4E1 Darington about to launch.png S4E1 Darington launches.png S4E1 Blaze jumps on the seesaw.png S4E1 Darington launches Blaze.png S4E1 Blaze jumps through a flaming hoop.png S4E1 AJ on the trapeze.png S4E1 AJ and orange chicken jump to each other.png S4E1 AJ and orange chicken swing back.png S4E1 AJ and orange chicken pose.png S4E1 Darington on the tightrope.png S4E1 Darington and Roosty riding the tightrope unicycle.png S4E1 Darington and Roosty change positions.png S4E1 Darington jumps down.png S4E1 Darington lands on something.png S4E1 Final shot of everyone making a tower.png To return to the The Chicken Circus! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries